


Dusk Till' Dawn

by Khaleesi_ks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu Week, Haikyuu!! AU Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_ks/pseuds/Khaleesi_ks
Summary: Tendou satori a cancer patients meet Ushijima Wakatoshi, and as time passes they became very close friends. Ushijima was Tendou's dream friend,  as he grows weaker he was there keeping him company. He knows he wouldn't live much longer but he still waited for his arrival.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 3





	Dusk Till' Dawn

Dusk till’ Dawn

“Sir please go back to your room” a nurse called running after me “Yeah I don’t think so, I’m going to get some fresh air”, “You know that that’s not possible at your state right now”. Blah Blah of course I didn’t care or even listened I insisted to go out. I hate hospitals it makes me feel like a caged bird or something, but I consider it as my second home since I spend most of my time in there. “Tendou Satori stay where you are!” “Yikes it’s the angry lady again” I teased running “You should-no you will go back to your room this instance” “If you catch me then I would probably re consider”, I run faster not caring where I was even going or heading to I just needed to get her of my tail.

Bump!

“Ah I’m sorry I didn’t see you there” I apologized “It’s alright let me help you” I looked up to see a fine guy looking down on me as he reached out for my hand, he had dark green hair with the same color as his eyes. “T-thanks” “Why are you running? Are you in trouble?” ”Huh? Oh no not particularly I was-“ “Tendou stop playing games already” “Woops, wanna come with me?” I asked him “Hm? Sure-“I pulled him by the hand, this place looks familiar if I’m not wrong there’s a garden around here. “Here we are” I exclaimed with a smile, my bandana slid off my head “I’ll get it” he offered, but as he handed it to me his eyes widened his jaw slightly dropped “Do I scare you?” I grinned “You’re…hair” “What about it?”. Is he scared? Well everybody gets scared just by looking at me I won’t be surprised if he is too “They’re falling off” he says putting my bandana for me “Eh? You’re not scared?” “Why should I be scared of falling hair?” “How about how I look?” I asked again “But…you’re pretty” the wind blows, blowing some petals in the air, I smiled, giggled “You’re weird but I like it I’m Tendou...Tendou Satori”, “Wakatoshi Ushijima”. 

Wakatoshi’s POV

He had dark circles below his eyes, his hair was falling out, pale skin and a fragile body but despite that he has nice sapphire eyes, it caught my attention as I first laid my eyes on him. “Sorry for dragging you out here, were you doing something?” “Its fine I was just going home from school” I responded as he sits down to the grass “The sun looks beautiful today ain’t it?” “Hmm”. It was, he then hums a familiar tune, “Are you sick?” I asked “As you can see…yep I have Cancer stage 3” I shouldn’t have asked “Hey it’s ok, it doesn’t mind me much” he smiled, he reads people very well “You can get through it” I say “That’s it? You really are a weird one” he giggles patting my shoulders “Why? Did I say something wrong?” “Nah, every time they find about my condition they say all kinds of stuff just to cheer me up or something” “Should I do that?” “Nope, everyone that said the exact same words but no one ever came to visit the first visit is always the last” he seems to be alone, I decide to sit beside him “That tune you we’re humming” “What about it? Do you know the song? I kinda forgot the lyrics but I still remember the tune” “is it Dusk till’ dawn?” “Oh yeah! It is do you know it?” “Only a part of it”, “Then sing it to me” there was a moment of silence, I glanced at him his eyes sparkled looking all excited “But…I can’t sing” “It doesn’t matter” I cleared my throat “Ok then” I looked back at the setting sun “You’ll never be alone I’ll be with you from Dusk till’ dawn, I’ll be with you from Dusk till’ Dawn…Baby I’m right here” “I’ll hold you when things go wrong I’ll be with you from Dusk till’ Dawn” he sang, he had a nice voice. “I kinda remembered, anyway what do you mean you can’t sing? Your voice is really nice though I would like to hear it all day if I could”

Tendou’s POV

His voice was whole, deep but calming it’s like it came from his heart. “You’re great too” he complemented “There you are!” “I’ve been caught” I stood up, “Well I got to get going, it was nice meeting you though Wakatoshi-kun” “I...Uhm are you going to be here tomorrow?” “I don’t know, maybe?” “Nope he’s not going to be here” the angry lady says “Oh come on why so strict? The hospital is boring I have no one to talk to hmp” “It’s your third escape today this time you will be watched over more carefully” I sighed in disappointment “Do you have a phone?” “No I don’t I’m from the early age” I joked, but he sighed, looked down in dismay “Wait are you serious?” I laughed “Of course I do that was a joke, who wouldn’t have a phone these days but I didn’t bring mine today” he took his bag searching for something, brought out a piece of paper and a pen “Then I’ll write down my number, so you can call me. That way you wouldn’t feel alone” this guy…he’s serious. He hands over the paper “T-thanks…are you sure?” “Yeah” “Ok then expect my call ok?” I waved good bye. “So who’s he” the lady asks “A guy I bumped into earlier” “Well he looked sweet, is he into you?” I blushed intensely “What?! Of course not we’ve just met ya know!” “Well if ever you two do get to…ya know” “No no no that is not going to happen” she just chuckled.

“Tendou san time to take your meds” “You don’t have to remind me, I’m not a kid” “We have to cause you might forget again just like those other last times”, I take the medications “After this you should get some rest you have chemo tomorrow”, he leaves. Looks like I’m all alone again in this white room that keeps me locked up, ugh. Should I call him? Nah he might be busy, he gave his number to a person he doesn’t know “You wouldn’t fell alone…huh” I take the paper and phone, dialed the number waiting for him to pick up. Ring….Ring…Ring no body answers, dialed it again Ring…Ring…Ring still no answer “Hah, I knew it he’s just like all the others, I shouldn’t have bothered” I believed him though. I’m used to these kinds of people, they come and go nothing special but why does it hurt now? Maybe it’s cause I hoped? I might be just tired. 

10:00 P.M

I got woken up by the ringing of my phone “Hello?” I groaned my eyes still shut “It’s Ushijima I’m sorry I couldn’t pick up I had a meeting with some club mates” my eyes widened in surprise “O-oh I-it’s ok, I called in a bad time sorry” “Are you feeling well now?” “Yep a-ok don’t you have homework to finish?” I ask “It’s ok I can still do them later” Is it because of me? “Are you not going out tomorrow?” he asks “I don’t know I can’t easily escape now that I got transferred into a new room with more nurses around so it’s kinds strict” “Oh” I could feel the dismay in his voice, seriously with a guy who has a well-built body he’s like a baby. I chuckled “Then can I stop by after my class?” “What? You don’t have to go that far I know you don’t want me to feel lonely but I don’t want you to go that far bedsides we’ve just met and you might have other responsibilities at home” “Oh…Ok” there it is again “F-fine if you insist on coming then I might just well be happy about it” I happily tell him, just this once he’ll go away the next day or sooner. I hear him yawn “You should go to bed” “But how about you?” seriously this guy “I’ll be alright” “Ok then” he ends the call. Wakatoshi Ushijima, green hair, green eyes, serious face, and calming voice I have high hopes for this dude. I sigh, laid down and sang “Baki baki ni ore nani wo….”

Wakatoshi’s POV

“Can I skip practice today?” I asked our coach “Why Not feeling well?” “No I’m going to see someone” “Can it not wait tomorrow? The tournament is near practice is what we need” “No it can’t wait I promised too” he sighs “Ok then but in our next training you’ll have to show a good performance” “Thank you” I bowed and left as soon as I can. I ring his phone “What hospital are you in?” I heard a laugh was it something funny I said? “The XXXX Hospital room 146” “Ok” I end the call taking a cab.  
-30 minute drive-  
“Thank you” I say as the driver leaves, I enter the building, asked where the room is located. “Room 146? Are you here to visit Tendou san?” “Yes” “He hasn’t gotten any visitors for a long time, his room is that way” I nod, knocked on his door “Come in” as soon as I hear those words I went in “Oh you’re here, it’s still early too” I handed him a box of cake I bought earlier “You shouldn’t have but thanks anyways” he happily says “How come you came early today?” “I skipped training”, “Eh? What kind of training is it a sport?” “Volleyball, our tournament’s coming up next month” “Then you shouldn’t have come” “Then you’ll be lonely, besides I promised” “You could’ve just told me through text or call I would understand next time if you have training or plans you can just go” “Ok sorry” he takes out two plates and some plastic forks “Let’s eat this I couldn’t eat this on my own” he smiles widely. And so we ate, and exchanged stories, doctors and nurses stopped by his room every twenty minutes but he looks like he’s having fun, he’s quite talkative and active too it’s almost like he isn’t sick.

Tendou’s POV

Today was awesome, I had so much fun talking with him he’s a bit naïve, easy to tease since he’s so serious about everything he doesn’t even get jokes “Hey what school do you go?” “Shiratorizawa” “Oh isn’t that a powerhouse?!” I exclaimed “Then your volleyball team are the ones representing Japan right?!” “Yes” “Wow I didn’t know why didn’t you tell me?” “You didn’t ask”. “I’ll go visit you sometime” “But you’re sick you should stay here” “I’ll be fine” “Ok if you insist, it’s getting late I’m going home” “Oh alright then tanks for stopping by I didn’t feel lonely today because of you” “Then I’ll keep coming” “That’s not necessary but I’ll appreciate that, for now focus on your training big guy” he nods taking his bag, waves good bye and leaves through the door. “Looks like I’m going out tomorrow” I mumbled to myself.

Next day. “Dammit! Didn’t I tell you guys to watch him?! Now look what happened, find him and bring him back” today’s escape is a success, Tendou in disguise they don’t call me miracle boy for no reason. It’s already around 2:30 traveling from here to his school would take 40 minutes or so, then I could see the powerhouse’s volleyball team. “Shiratorizawa please” I tell the driver, just like I said a 40 minute drive “Thank you” I thanked after paying up, the building was huge and spacious I remembered my last school it was just like this only a little smaller, I was also part of a volleyball club but I left. “Now where is he, I should just call him” Ring…Ring…Ring a ringing of phone caught my attention from behind “What are you doing here?” “Wakatoshiiiiiii! I didn’t know you were there I’m here to watch you play” I smiled “But aren’t you allowed to go outside?” “Oh come on I clearly escaped though it was a little harder this time due to the number of nurses, anyways can we go?” “Ok, but don’t show yourself too much you’ll get considered as a trespasser” “Roger that”. 

Bam!

“Ah that’s some powerful spike” “Oh Ushijima san who’s that?” “Yo! I’m Tendou, Tendou Satori Wakatoshi-kun’s bestie!” I greeted “Eh? I didn’t know about that but nice to meet you Tendou-san” I searched the gym, “Is your coach not here?” I asked “He might be late why?” “Can I play while he’s gone?” “But you’re sick” “Aish stop with the sick thing I’m totally fine see?!” I exclaimed as I started to stretch “Ok, what position are you going to play?” “Middle Blocker!”. In the mean time we switched places with this brown spiky haired dude, their other middle blocker. I and three others are up against Wakatoshi-kun and ….well…others. “If you feel any pain just-“ “Agh for the last time I’ll be alright now let’s get playing before your coach gets here”. This guy who I think is Semi starts to serve towards us, the bald guy receives it he’s good too, maybe he’s the libero? “Ushijima-san!” semi guy called for a spike 

Boom!

Hah, blocked it. “Ah you’re powerful” I complemented. We played for a few more minutes till’ their coach came up, “Who’s he?” “Coach you’ve arrived, this is Ushijima’s-“ “Hi I’m Tendou, Wakatoshi’s bestie nice to meet you” “Oh...yes hello” “Well then I think It’s time for me to go” “I’ll see you off”. As we walked he asks “You’re good…are you a player?” “In my previous school I was but I left” “Why?” “Well….they told me they didn’t want a monster on the team”, I don’t like talking about it, “Yesterday when I visited you the nurse told me you had no visitors for a long time is that true?” “Yep” “And your parents?” “They’re pretty much busy with work, my relatives only visit once, I have no friends so you’re kinda like the first thanks for keeping me company” we finally arrived at the exit “Then I’ll keep you company as long as you want” “Really? I’ll keep waiting for you then” 

Wakatoshi’s POV

I kept coming every day when I finish training, and weekends as well. I brings snacks too since he says hospital foods doesn’t satisfy him. Eventually we got too attached to each other, we text and call when I get home. I don’t mind, for some reason I just don’t want him to feel alone anymore. My parents don’t mind since they say I’m doing a great job at making new friends when it’s only Tendou. But then, “He’s not answering his phone” I mumbled to myself as I head inside the hospital building, when I got there nurses and doctors swarmed around and inside his room “Get the defibrillator!” one yelled, “Clear the way!” they were all yelling, running to his room. What was happening I wanted to see for myself, I approached his room there he was his life support was flat the long beep sound made my ears ring “Clear!”. I froze, “Ushijima right? Don’t worry we’ll get him back in the meantime you can sit down in the waiting area” a lady suggest, she’s the one Tendou called the angry lady. I followed her instructions, minutes felt like long hours. It’s already 8:00 p.m. an hour after they revived him back. “Can I get you something to eat?” the lady asks “No it’s ok” she sighs saying “He’s just unconscious he’ll wake sooner or later please at least eat” she handed a tray with food “This is supposed to be his but you can have it” I nod “Are you going to stay for the night?” I nod again “He might feel lonely” I say,   
“Thank you for doing this for him” she pats my shoulder then leaves.

The next day. “Hey…heeey Wakatoshi-kuuuun!”, “You’re awake!” I exclaimed hugging him, “Wakatoshi...I-I can’t breathe” “Oh sorry”, “Are you hungry?” “Nah I’m fine, so…I just died huh” we stayed silent for a moment “And you had to see that, it’s quite embarrassing” he laughs “No, its ok I’m glad you’re fine”. 

The next days were crucial, I got to see him vomit, get weaker, get thinner but not even once did he cry nor complain he was always jolly and active, he kept singing and always asked me to sing with him too, though he couldn’t move as much as he did before I met him he always stayed in bed sleeping. I stayed even if he told me not to, “Green veggies, and green tea again?” he says “Eat them, I’ve researched about it and-“ “They reduce cancer cells yeah yeah I know” he smiles, eating the food I brought. “Are you feeling better?” “Better than ever before” he says holding up a thumbs up. I know he’s lying but why? He’s hurt but keeps up with everything, why?   
The month is almost over “Hey, your tournament is in the next three days right?” “Yeah why?” “Nothing I was just asking”. The routine went on I came after practice with the same food I bring every time, we exchanged stories and again I watch him suffer, are the food not working? The lady told me it was because of his chemo therapy but nothing seems to change. Finally the big day has come our game, “Good luck, I know you will win” he says before I leave his room. 

“Go get ready we’re up next”, we walked to the gymnasium loud cheers echoed. “Start stretching”. Moments later it finally starts “Wakatoshi-kuuuuun!” a familiar voiced reached me he’s here? I searched for him through the crowd there he was seating on a wheel chair all covered up with thick blankets and with the lady, he waves slowly “Good luck!” he tries to yell. For some reason I felt charged up, I smiled and nodded. The game ended in a snap, of all cheers all I wanted to hear and all I heard was his and it was enough motivation from him. Just after the game ended I ran to look for him “Tendou” I smiled finally seeing him, “You won congrats” “Thanks”. “I’ll go get something for us to drink” I offered, it took a while for me to find a vending machine or a canteen nearby, but there was a store only a bit far away from the gymnasium. Ring… Ring…Ring… “Hello?” I answered “Wakatoshi? Forget the food go straight to the hospital it’s Tendou!” without anything else I went to take a cab.

At the hospital, in his room. There are lesser nurses this time, why aren’t they doing their jobs? As I arrived I saw him laying down, the doctors just watched him “What are you doing?! Help him!” I yelled, it was the first time I raised my voice “Wakatoshi…” He mumbled loud enough for me to hear, I approach him “You did well back there” his voice was weak “Stop talking, why aren’t you guys doing anything?! Can’t you see he’s suffering?!” I yelled once more as I held his head “Its ok” he smiled “I can’t live much longer anyway” my heart skipped a beat, what does he mean? Is he giving up now? “Say Wakatoshi remember when we first met?” “Yes…” “Remember what you told me about my looks back then?” I nod “Can you say it again one more time?”. Why does it hurt this much? I didn’t even notice my tears were falling down to his pale face “You’re…you’re very pretty”. He smiled trying hard to cup my face with his weak hands “Can you sing to me again?” but I don’t want to, “Please?” “Then sing with me” I tell him “Sure I will”. I heaved a sigh, if this will be his last then I’ll do everything he says “You’ll never be alone, I’ll be with you from dusk till’ dawn…” this song …is our story “Baby I’m right here” Did I keep you company long enough? “I’ll hold you when things go wrong…” are you happy? I see you’re not suffering anymore, he stops singing, his body slowly felt cold, I felt his hand slip away from my cheeks but I continued “I’m right here…from dusk till’ dawn” our story has ended, the sun had finally set


End file.
